Legend of Johnny Eduardo
by Erokuso
Summary: This is a usual day for Johnny Eduardo. A Mercenary from Earth in the world of Vyydia which is a comboworld of all original videogame worlds . My first fic attemption on this site, plz don't flame.


Pigeons are flying by. It was nearing sunset and the downtown of Vyydos City was being covered by the sheet of darkness. The day was closing to its end and the night was getting ready to start. On market square, people were closing their stands for the night. They collected their daily earnings and whatever objects and items that wasn't sold so that they could be put on sale again tomorrow. To many the coming of night means the end of day and the time to stop working and getting some rest so that they may be ready to do it completely again tomorrow. To some, however, the starting of night marks the time to start working.  
Thieves, prostitutes, pimps, gang members, drug dealers, black market salesmen, and many, many more where getting ready to start their daily earnings, or rather, nightly earnings.

Above the street of some of these criminals, Johnny Eduardo watched closely.  
Johnny Eduardo has been recently contacted by the mysterious phones man, Mr. Dot, to take care of a gang meeting which took place around these hoods after sunset. Eduardo, like most of these criminals, works as night for the most of it to earn his daily earnings as well.  
That's what Mercs are for, right? he thought.  
Eduardo was a quite man. He rather wants to focus on his surroundings rather than ignore the cold truth of life with laughter and spending times with friends to ignore things like deaths committed by mobsters, children dying of drug overdoses, gang wars with several innocents getting in crossfire. Life was full of sorrow, thought Eduardo. He wasn't better himself. For the sake of money, he hunted down nearly anybody who was worth the dime until he vowed never to take down any innocent lives and instead defends them from the same greedy bastards he used to be himself.

But, Eduardo hasn't lost his sense of earning money. These days he just makes sure that he can take bounties for the right cause and fight the big times of this City. But that takes time, right now he was on his way on a gang meeting to make sure that whatever they are agreeing on, will never see light. Eduardo was soon there on the spot with his psg1 and a grenade launcher.

These two gangs has been waging war on each others for years and now they are going to sign for truce. It sure stinks, however, since both gangs are pushing drugs and weapons into the city. The outcome will be a double bladed sword, if they agree, both gangs acquire each others turfs and to expand their dealing zones, if they disagree, there could e a slight chance that nothing happens and all remains the same unless a war erupts between them or even the whole meeting may be a setup by either side.  
That's where Eduardo comes into picture. He was there to stop any of these events from happening.

He came to the spot on the edge of a rooftop. He looked down and saw a wide alleyway and before he had time to take a closer look, his instincts told him to take cover at once.  
His instincts proved correct when he risked a peek. The gangs had arrived to the scene and they where walking towards each others from either side of the alleyway.

Eduardo readied his grenade launcher while on his knee and loaded it up.

"Yo, Zappahs, we're here for da meetin'" said one of the gang members to their rival gang members.  
"Yea, 5bits, us got here soon as we cud, man" said one of the rival gang members.  
"'Ey, man, we want to sign of for truce. With our drugs and yoor gunz, we cud make a total fortune, wadya say"  
"Yo, it sounds nize! We sign for truce and a partnership and we gotta yourselfs a deal, man!"

Neither side didn't notice when a shadowy silhouette of a avrege tall man rose up on the nearby rooftop with a M32 and started to rain down death with thunder and fire. Explosions whispered around Eduardo's ears and screams of terror and death echoed in his auditory canals, when for split-second or two, he remembered his traumatic experience he faced in Iraq which involved explosions and body parts flying around, and then he continued with the moment now and kept firing until all of his barrels where empty. A bloody mess... The morgue boys will have hard time to scrap of the gory entrails from the walls. No one was left alive. Eduardo turned around and started to walk away while putting his m32 on his shoulder to rest. He lit a smoke while walking and felt that the city was safer now that there wont be any new drug districts, weapons dealings or a gang war.  
But he didn't feel any much better. He vanished into the night and decided to cash out his check right on tomorrow morning.

Tomorrow, the other gangs of Vyydos City will know that Johnny Eduardo was there and they will keep themselves out of bigger troubles. Police will have mixed feelings of this vigilantism. People will fear, respect or praise at him. Meanwhile the City's big timers will learn more of the Legend of Johnny Eduardo and will contact for him with bigger job opportunities and bigger loads of money. In the meantime Eduardo will wait for his next phone call.


End file.
